A multitude of different loan products and credit cards are available to borrowers. A person's ability to obtain loans or credit cards at favorable rates and terms, however, depends on that person's credit score, as well as other possible criteria. Generally a credit score reflects a person's creditworthiness and is expressed as a number that represents a risk level to a lender. The higher the credit score, the more creditworthy a person is. A high credit score generally allows a person to borrow money at better rates and under better terms. Financial institutions typically offer many different loan or credit products depending upon the financial profile of the borrowers. Under present loan application systems, a borrower must typically shop for a loan by making inquiries to the different financial institutions or shop through loan brokers. Such a process is typically very time consuming and often does not give the borrower a complete picture of what is available. With the advent of web-based processes, online systems for shopping for loans have become available. These systems however, may only provide only a general selection of loan products that are available and not an accurate selection of products based on the qualifications of the borrower. Moreover, such systems may require that the lender or broker pull the borrowers credit report. If a person uses such a system to shop among a variety of different products, this can adversely affect the person's credit rating since multiple credit report pulls can lower the person's credit rating.